Love is sweeter the second time around chapter 41
by dementedducky
Summary: More talk of the wedding and the bakery :D enjoy x


*Later and the kids are sitting on Brendan's and Ste's knees showing them pictures they recently drew while daddy and daddy were "talking about money and other boring things"*

"And this one is a pretty princess and pony cake" Leah says showing them

"That's beautiful sweetie" Ste says. "What did you draw Lucas?"

Lucas waves a bit of paper in their face and they all look at it with big grins. It's got a wonky title printed under it: MY FAMILY and there's a moustached man holding onto the hand of a little boy and a taller yet thinner man. A golden haired girl is sitting on the thinner mans shoulders and there's a strip of green grass under them and a golden sun smiling down on them in the corner of the page. Brendan takes the kids pictures and Ste hands him plenty of sticky tape so that they can all be put up on the wall. The first wall got a little crowded and now the pictures have moved onto a second wall.

"Who needs wallpaper eh? I much prefer these beautiful pictures any day" Brendan says as Leah jumps up and down holding another picture for the wall. "Thanks mini princess"

"Daddy Brendan?"

"Yes?"

"Can we make pizza tonight?"

"Yeah ok but we'll have to go out and get some toppings."

"YAY!"

The four of them head to the supermarket and pick plenty of foods for their pizzas and because of all the baking the boys have been doing recently they've already got everything needed to make their own pizza bases. When they get home the kids roll up their sleeves and grab an apron whilst Ste and Brendan make four pizza bases. Two a little bit bigger than the others. Leah asks to sit on the side so she can reach her pizza easier and Lucas insists on being carried by Brendan. The kids start sloshing on some puree and Leah goes a bit over enthusiastic and some puree splatters Ste in the face whilst Brendan and the kids laugh.

"Very funny!" Ste says smearing some down Brendan's nose and moustache.

Brendan pulls a face but doesn't retaliate in case it starts a food fight with the kids and that is one mess he doesn't want to have to clean up.

They start throwing on the toppings and Brendan pops them in the oven. They all clean up the mess in the kitchen whilst the pizzas cook.

Once the pizzas cook they let them cool down a little before tucking into their pizzas and sharing a piece here and there with each other.

After the kids lay back on the sofa little tummies fit to burst and thy sleepily watch the Simpsons before bath and bed.

Brendan and Ste enjoy some rare quiet time and cuddle in front of the TV. A film is on but neither of them are paying that much attention. Talk to turns to their wedding and the boys decide that they want the wedding ASAP so they decide that the wedding will be in 4 weeks time. There's a lot to do but both boys have every bit of confidence that they can get it done with time to spare. They flick on the laptop and sit chatting for hours about all the details. They both like the same kind of music and agree on a DJ for the reception. Brendan doesn't care on the food just so long as there's food and plenty of it. Especially meat! They decide to ask Leah what flowers they should have as she'll be the one holding them and so as not to leave Lucas out they want to ask him about the colour scheme. Before they realise it it's 1am and they both go to bed ready to be up early with the kids in a few hours.

*The kids go to school and Brendan and Ste go to the bakery all day*

"I can't wait for the kids to get home I wanna know their ideas!" Ste says wiggling his bum as he sweeps the floor. Brendan slaps his bum and Ste gives a little smile at him but even they can see that a romp in the dust and rubble is a bad idea.

On their lunch break the boys leave the bakery and start talking about wedding plans. They have so much going on at the moment but it's great because they both love being busy and it's working to a better future for the kids and the future Mr & Mr Brady. After lunch they start working in the bakery talking about name ideas for the place and design ideas. Before long it's time for them to get cleaned up and pick the kids up from school.

As soon as the kids have had their snack Ste and Brendan sit them down to discuss the wedding.

"Now Leah we want you to choose the flowers as you'll be the one holding the flowers and Lucas, we want you to pick two colours for our wedding ok but don't rush into it take a big think about it ok? We'll show you some flowers online Leah and Lucas we'll show you a colour booklet and you can choose ok?"

The kids jump up and down and Leah immediately makes Ste show her some flowers online so Brendan takes Lucas down to the nearest DIY shop to get one of those paint colour charts to help Lucas with the decision making.

As soon as they come back through the door Leah grabs Brendan's hand.

"Daddy Brendan! I found the perfect flowers! Look!" Leah says turning the laptop around so he can see the screen. There on the screen is a small bunch of flowers called the bridesmaid bouquet and it has pink roses, diamante and baby's breath flowers as well as some other flowers all held together with a ribbon of their choice.

"They're beautiful princess. You sure you want these ones yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"So that's the flowers sorted. Now we just need our colour scheme little man" Brendan says sitting Lucas in between him and Ste whilst Leah kneels over Ste. After a lot of changing minds and thinking Lucas decides that a lovely bright blue and silver would be the best colours. Ste and Brendan are happy with this choice and it's all decided. Flowers are picked and the colour scheme is set. Next on the list. Wedding cakes and tuxes.


End file.
